Why Me?
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: whats wrong with bloom? what happen to her? what will happen when sky finds out? what will she do? why won't she talk? what will her friends think? will sky break up with her because of what happen? want to find out what happens? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys.

* * *

Bloom was sitting on her bed scared to death. She wouldn't leave her & Flora's room. Not sleeping because if she did she'd see him in her dreams. She didn't eat cause she could. The girls tried everything to help their best friend. When they would go out she would say no even if the boys were coming. They wished they knew what happen to Bloom. But she wouldn't talk. She never smiled anymore or laughed. Everyone was worried. But not as much as Sky. Bloom was thinking. _How can this be so stupid? I thought he was my friend how could he? I should have seen it. But I've known him since I was 4. I trusted him. I trusted him enough to tell him the truth that I am a Fairy. And he does this to me! Why am I even here? I can't help my friends. They need someone who can fight back. Like with the witches. And Sky now I 'm nothing. I'm broken. Why me? Why me? I can still see it. All of it. I can still feel what happen. I can't tell anyone, I won't tell. They will think that I need it. Or that I deserved this. Sky will think I cheated on him. He'll think I'm nothing. Or that he can do better than me. Like someone who can protect herself, unlike me. I bet Diaspro can do better than me. I mean that's what Sky needs. Not someone like me. I mean look at me. I'm ugly. I'm a mess. I show nothing. I'm just a wanna be. The girls ask me to come out with them all the time. I just say No. Why would I? Sky calls to ask me out on a date. Whats wrong I turn him down like the girls. They ask what's wrong I tell them the same thing nothing. I just can't tell. But Sky needs someone better than me. Like Diaspro. And the girls have each other and their bfs. I love Sky so much. We've been going out for two years now. I'm just second best to him. even to Riven I'm second best . Nobody would understand what happened to me. I bet they wouldn't even care. Sky will hate me and dump me. The other guys will hate me. The girls will hate me & kick me out. What about my parent's? I see him everywhere. I can't even look at my self. I hate my self. I hate my life. This is all my fault. I couldn't even use my magic. People say your stronger than you think. But that's not true. Everything Misty has said is true. Who am I trying to kid? That it's not true. When it is. I should just leave. I have no right to be here. Who am I kidding I don't belong here. I'm 16 for crying out loud. This is not real. I wasn't.. He didn't… It never happened. But it did. What if I'm… It couldn't have.. How will Sky take it if I am? Oh God. I hope I'm not. What will I do if I am? I can't get it out of my head. What happened it's like a bug bite it won't leave me alone. It's like a tape replaying over and over again it won't stop. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I need help. But what do I do? I can't tell. But what he did was wrong. But theirs nothing I can do to him. I'm not a real fairy. Real fairies fight back. I didn't._

**In The Next Room**

Girls we have to find out what happened to Bloom. Said Layla

I say we go in there and make her tell us. Said Stella

We can't. Said Flora

Why not? Said Stella

Because she always says no if we ask her to come somewhere with us. Said Musa

Even if the boys are there. Said Flora

Besides when we ask her what's wrong? She says nothing. If we ask her what happen? She says she doesn't want to talk about it. Said Tecna

Maybe we should tell Sky everything that's happening. That's happening to her. Said Flora.

No!! We can't. It will just make him worry more then he already is. Said Musa

But he has a right to know. Said Layla

That's it I'm calling Sky. Stella says as she takes out her cell phone.

NO!!! They said but it was too late.

**At RedFountain Be For Stella calls Sky.**

Hey bro. Said Brandon as he walks in to the room.

Hey. Said Sky laying on his bed thinking about bloom.

Bro you need to chill. We are all worried about bloom to. But… said Timmy be for Sky cut him off.

But nothing if it was any of your girlfriends you'd be just as me. Said Sky with a mad look on his face as he said that.

The guys new he was right but they weren't going to admit it to Sky.

Sky why don't you just talk to her. Said Heila

That wont work guys. Said Sky

Besides we are going to see the girls on our dates. Maybe Bloom will come with them this time. Said Chris as he walked in the room.

Sky sighs, "You guys she's not going to come. She hasn't so far what makes you think she will this time." Sky said as he set up.

Have you even seen her? Said Heila

No I haven't. Said Sky

Hey guys you ever get the feeling there's more to it then the girls are telling us? Asked Brandon...

* * *

**sorry guys. but i want 10 reviews befor i put the next ch. up. i put the name Chris 4 my friend that died when he was 8 years old.**


	2. NO STELLA!

No. Said Riven

No. Said Timmy

No. Said Chris

No. Said Heila

Yes. Said Sky

They all look at him like he was crazy.

What? Asked Sky looking at the 5 boys.

How do you know? I mean I think Stella is but. What makes you think the others are? Asked Brandon

Well… Now that I think about Flora seems like she's hiding something. Said Heila

Tecna to. Said Timmy

Musa has been herself. Said Riven

Same with Layla said Chris

Lets go. Said Brandon

You guys go she's not coming. Said Sky

Your coming you never know. Stella and them might have gotten Bloom to come. Said Brandon.

Sky got up and put his phone in his pocket. Walked out the door when his phone started to ring.

Hello?

Sky?

Yeah? Stella?

STELLA!!!! The other girls said at once. All the guys heard this.

What's that about? Asked Brandon

Sky shrugged his shoulders at them.

Stella what's going on?

Oh hey Sky.

Musa?

Yeah?

What was that all about?

Oh she was just calling to see if we were still meeting you guys at the mall.

Then why didn't she call Brandon?

Cause she couldn't get him.

Oh ok. Yes we are.

Ok. Bye. With that Musa hung up. Sky hung up. "Lets go." Said Sky.

What was that all about? Asked Chris.

**With The Girls**

As Musa got off the phone Flora, Layla and Tecna were glaring at Stella.

Stella what in the hell were you thinking? Asked Musa clearly very mad.

HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!!!! Said Stella

As much as I hate to say this but… Stella is right. Said Layla

They all looked at her like she is crazy. But not Stella

What? Asked Layla

Nothing. Said Flora

Thank you Layla at least one of you guys see my point. Said Stella

Oh brother. Said Musa

Come on we have to meet the boys at the mall. Said Stella

Why did we say we'd meet them there? Asked Musa

Ask Stella. Said Flora

What I wanted to do some shopping to. Said Stella

Flora goes in to her and Bloom's room. Flora saw Bloom sitting on her bed crying.

**Bloom's POV**

I heard the girls shout at Stella. Then nothing. But then Musa yells at Stella. I can't take it anymore. Now I'm crying again. I don't know what to do. Here someone comes I bet it's Flora. I can't stop crying.

**Normal POV**

Sweetie are you ok? Asked Flora as she was walking into the room and sat on Bloom's bed with her. Bloom looked up at her. She had the look of hurt on her face. She looked like someone who had been betrayed by someone. She has tearstains on her face. She looked like she hasn't slept in a while.

Yeah. I'm fine. Said Bloom

You coming with us? Where meeting the boys. Sky might be there. Said Stella

No. Said Bloom

You sure sweetie? Sky really misses you. Said Flora

YES!! Said Bloom a little louder and meaner then she wanted. The girls jumped at how loud Bloom said that.

Sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you. Said Bloom

It's ok. Said Layla

Yeah. Said Musa

We should go the boys will be waiting. Said Tecna

You sure you don't want to come with us. Sky misses you. He's worried about you. We all are. Said Musa

I'm sure. Said Bloom

Ok. Said Layla

Will you be ok? Asked Stella

Yeh. Said Bloom

Ok. Said Musa

Call us if you need us. Said Flora

Ok bye. Said Bloom

Bye. The girls said together

* * *

**Ok guys ten more reviews. I'm writing like a mad women in my notebook.**


	3. The Girls Tell The Boys Riven & Musa Act

**Chapter 3: The Girls Tell The Boys/Some Riven & Musa Action**

**At The Mall**

The girls go up to their boyfriends and give them a kiss.

Hi Snookums. Said Stella as she kisses him passionately.

Hi Flower. Said Heila as he kisses her.

Hey Riven. Said Musa as Riven grabbed her, and pulled her close to him.

Musa gasped. "Riven?" Then Riven kisses her. Riven trailed kisses from her lips down to her jawline to her neck. Down to her collarbone. Nibbling and biting at her collarbone, Musa smiling loves it. Her eyes closed.

Hi Timmy. Said Tecna smiles at him

Hey Tecna. Said Timmy smiles back.

Hey Layla. Said Chris

Hey Chris. Said Layla

Where's Bloom? Asked Sky

Flora, Stella and Musa pulled away from Heila, Brandon, and Riven and looked at the others and at each other.

Umm…. Well …Sky… Said Flora

What? Said Sky

Well… She's not coming. Said Layla

Oh. Said Sky disappointed.

There's more. Said Tecna

Like what? Asked Sky and Brandon together.

She's not eating, sleeping, will barely talk or do anything, she cries all the time, she's too thin, she's a mess and She won't move. Said Musa

WHAT!!!! Said the boys together

She just sits there on her bed. Said Stella

She won't tell us anything. Said Flora

She looked like someone had betrayed her. Said Musa

Who would betray her? Asked Heila

**Sky's POV**

SHE'S WHAT!!! How could this be? Crying? Why is she crying? Why would she be? What would make her stop eating? Why is she doing this? What could make her do this? Why is she doing this? Who would betray her? Who would make her cry? Why isn't she sleeping? Who could get her to act like this? Why is she acting like this? I should see her. Sky was brought out of his thoughts by Stella waving her hand in his face.

**Normal POV**

Hello. Earth to Sky? Said Stella still waving her hand in his face. Sky blinked a couple of times.

Anybody home? You there? Asked Stella.

Riven was kissing Musa sweet kisses on her lips.

**Musa's POV**

Oh God. I love him so.. Much.

**Riven's POV**

Kisses her lips. I can't get enough of her. She drives me crazy. I kiss her jaw line. I pull her in my lap. I put my hand behind her head and the other on her waist. She gasped in my mouth. I pulled her closer. I kissed her neck.

**Musa's POV**

I gasped in his mouth. I closed my eyes. I don't want him to stop but I don't want to go to fare yet.

**Normal POV**

Ok. You knock it off you two. Said Stella as the two pulled away Musa still in Riven's lap.

Shut up Stella. Said a very red Musa.

Timmy and Tecna were talking.

Stella leave them alone. Said Flora breaking away from what her and Heila were talking about.

Sky was wrapped up in his thoughts on Bloom.

Stella calm down. Said Brandon.

Yeah. Listen to lover boy. Said Riven holding onto Musa.

Musa elbowed Riven, which was hard.

Thank you Musa. Said Stella.

No problem. Said Musa

But what about him? Asked Musa pointing at Sky.

I don't know. We told him some important news about Bloom. Said Layla who was talking to Chris about sports.

Man I still can't believe it. Said Chris

Yeah. It's so unlike Bloom. Said Brandon.

Why didn't you girls tell us sooner? Asked Riven as the others looked at him.

We didn't want you guys to worry even more. Said Tecna.

Plus we thought she would get better. Said Flora.

I was all for telling you guys. Said Stella.

It's true. Said Musa from Riven's lap.

Is there something else? Asked Heila.

No. Said the girls all at once.

* * *

Hey Guys here you go. **R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back on Earth at Gardenia**

Hey man. What's up? Asked Tim as he and his friend walked to school.

Nothing. Said Dylan feeling down.

Have you heard from Bloom? Asked Tim.

No. Said Dylan.

Oh that's weird. Said Tim.

What's weird? Asked a very out of breath Nick.

That Dylan hasn't heard from Bloom yet. Said Tim.

Maybe they had a fight. Said Nick.

I don't know. Said Tim

By now Dylan was getting mad. "WOULD YOU TWO STOP TALING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE". Yelled Dylan then he went back to walking. Nick and Tim just looked at Dylan.

Were sorry man. Said Tim.

We didn't know we were doing it. Said Nick.

Hey you guys. Said Anthony as he ran up to them.

Hi. Said Dylan.

Get lost. Said Tim who hates Anthony.

Get out of here. Said Nick who also hates Anthony.

Come on guys. Said Anthony.

After what you tried to do to Bloom. Said Nick.

I didn't do anything to her. Said Anthony getting mad.

So what, are you saying Bloom lied to us? Asked Tim.

Yes. Said Anthony.

Dylan was staying out of it.

Bloom never lies. Said Nick mad by now.

Yes. She does. Said Anthony.

NO SHE DOESN'T. Yelled Nick and Tim in unison.

Whatever. Said Anthony and walked off.

Well that was fun. Said Dylan

Yeah real fun. Said Nick.

When did Bloom leave? Asked Tim.

I don't know. Said Nick.

Same here. Said Dylan.

Maybe we should call her? Asked Tim just then the bell rings.

Lets call her after school. Said Nick.

Ok. Said Tim.

A…. sure. Said Dylan.

The 3 boys went to class.

**Back With Bloom**

Maybe I should call Nick and Tim they may be worried about me. Looks at the time, I can't call them now they are in class.

**With The Guys**

Nick and Tim were in math class passing notes.

Dude. Why do you think Bloom doesn't go to school here anymore?

Tim

I don't know.

Nick

It went like that until the bell rang.

Hey, what was with Anthony today? Asked Tim opening his locker.

To be a jackass. Said Nick getting his books out of his locker.

**With Dylan**

Was walking down the hall to History when he was pulled into a classroom.

Did you do it?

**At The Mall**

There was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a tank top on with a big red and pink heart on it and below it said I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND. She had a red mini skirt on and red high heel boots. Walking with a girl that had strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes. A red strapless shirt that said SEE WHAT HAPPENS, in blue, a red mini skirt and red high heels. They were walking by the Winx Club and their boyfriends.

Stella wanted to call you guys and tell you about Bloom. Said Musa.

At the mention of Bloom's name the girls stopped dead in their tracks.

You guys know Bloom? Asked Julie the blonde haired one.

Yeah. Said Brandon.

How is she? Asked Sarah the second one.

How do you know her? Asked Flora.

Oh sorry. She's our friend back on Earth. Said Sarah.

Oh. Said Heila.

She's also friends with our boyfriends. Said Julie.

Oh ok. Said Stella.

Do you know what happened to her when she was on Earth? Asked Layla.

No. They said.

Why? Asked Sarah

Did something happen to her? Asked Julie both girls thinking the same thing. Hoping nothing happened.

Yeah. Something did happen. We just don't know what. Said Sky coming out of his thoughts.

The girls looked at Sky.

YOUR SKY! They said together.

Yeah, how do you know? Asked Sky.

Bloom talks about you guys all the time. Said Julie

And your Brandon, Stella, Layla, Heila, Flora, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy and your Chris. Said Sarah.

You know who we are but who are you? Asked Riven.

I'm sorry I'm Julie.

I'm Sarah.

I'm out of here. Said Sky as he got on his levebike.

**Back At Gardenia**

What's with you Dylan? Asked Tim.

Nothing. Said Dylan getting in his locker.

Come on let's get to class. Said Nick shutting his locker.

The bell rings just as Tim and Dylan shut their lockers.

Has Julie called…. Just then Anthony ran into Nick and Tim.

Watch it Anthony. Said Nick getting up.

Shut up. Said Anthony.

Just get out of here Anthony. Said Tim picking up his books.

Whatever. Said Anthony walking away.

I hate him. Said Nick.

Me too. Said Tim

Come on guys he use to be our friend remember. Said Dylan.

When did you take his said? Asked Nick looking at Dylan.

I'm not. Said Dylan walking to science.

It doesn't seem like your not. Said Tim following Dylan. Tim was right behind them.

**With Bloom**

I hope Anthony doesn't know I'm here. I can't stand him.

**In Miss F. Office**

I'm worried about Bloom, know body has seen her since she got back. Said Miss. F sitting at her desk.

She hasn't been to class either. Said Miss G.

**With Sky**

What do I say to her? This isn't like her.

**Normal POV**

Sky drives to Alfea. He walked to Bloom and Flora's room.

Bloom heard the door open. Thinking it was one of the girls came back early or forgot something.

Bloom? Are you in here? Called Sky as he walked in.

Bloom heard Sky calling her but she didn't answer him.

There you are Bloom. Said Sky walking over to her.

But it was like she didn't even know he was there. Bloom was lost in thought.

* * *

**Why does Nick and Tim hate Anthnoy? How come Dylan doesn't hate Anthnoy? Who pulled Dylan in that class room? What did that person mean by "did you do it"? Who is that person? Why did Anthony say Bloom lies? Why didn't Bloom want to call Dylan? Why only Tim or Nick? Keep reading to find out. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sky's POV**

I looked at Bloom. The girls were right. My beautiful angel. She looks so lifeless. Just sitting there on her bed. She needs help. I'm going to help her.

**At The Mall**

Julie was hoping Anthony hadn't hurt Bloom.

So you two have known Bloom for long? Asked Flora

Yeah all the way back to Pre K. Said Sarah.

Oh. Said Heila

What was Bloom like? Asked Stella.

She always pretended to know magic. Said Julie.

Or a princess…. Said Sarah.

I don't get it. Said Stella.

And now Blooms both. Said Flora.

I knew all that blonde hair would make her stupid. Said Riven.

Now I know what Bloom meant that Riven is a loud mouth. Said Sarah.

Yeah, I totally agree with your there. Said Julie.

**Back At Gardenia**

Dylan was sitting in his last class, which was his favorite History.

**With Bloom**

I have my cell phone in my hand thinking about calling Julie, Sarah, Tim, and Nick but I don't know if I should. I miss them. I wish they could go to school here to but they can't.

**Normal POV**

Bloom is that you? Asked Sky as he walked toward her.

Bloom put down her phone and looked at him tears falling.

Bloom are you ok? Sky asked as he sat down and hugged her. But Bloom pulls away. Looks at him then away. "Sky leave me alone".

This shocked sky. He put two fingers under her chin, and moved her head so was looking at her face.

"Bloom I will not leave, now tell me what's wrong." Said Sky.

NO!! I can't. Said Bloom crying.

Yes you can. You can tell me anything. You know that. Said Sky

You won't understand. Said Bloom.

How do you know? Asked Sky

I just do. Said Bloom trying hard not to cry some more.

Bloom baby try and tell me. Said Sky

I… Sky…I…was…raped. Said Bloom

* * *

**BLOOM WAS WHAT? How will Sky take it? Why does Juile hope Anthony didn't hurt Bloom? What will the girls say when they find out? What will the boys think & do when they find out? If you want to find out stay tune. R&R**


	6. Tell Me What Happen Bloom

Sky jumped up. "WHAT"!!!

See (crying) I told you. You wouldn't understand. Said Bloom crying harder.

Bloom its ok. Everything will be ok. Said Sky holding her as she cried.

**Sky's POV**

Who would rape her? How could someone do that to her? Why would they? Why would they hurt her like that? I want to kill whoever did this to her.

**Normal POV**

When did it happen? Asked Sky still holding Bloom.

When I was back home. Me and some of my friends went to a party. There wasn't any drinking. We were having fun. But I had to leave. So one of my friends I came with walked me home so I was safe. And then…he…he…raped me. Said Bloom crying.

Who did it? Asked Sky

I can't tell you. Said Bloom

Bloom who did it? Sky asked his voice getting harsher.

I just can't tell you. Said Bloom

Bloom why can't you tell me? Asked Sky

Because. Said Bloom.

Ok. What if I guess? Asked Sky

Ok. Said Bloom.

LD?

Bloom shakes her head.

Michael (Diaspor's brother)?

Bloom shakes her head again.

One of the guys?

Bloom shakes her head again.

Sky you don't know him. Said a very upset Bloom.

Oh. Said Sky

Sky he's from Earth. Said Bloom

Come on. Said Sky standing up.

Where are we going? Asked Bloom

The doctor. Said Sky

I'm staying here. Said Bloom

NO. Bloom you need to see a doctor you could be hurt. Said Sky worriedly

You mean pregnant? Asked Bloom

Yes baby. Said Sky

What if I am? What would you do then? Asked Bloom

I would stand by your side. Said Sky

Sky just leave, I know you want to. Said Bloom.

Bloom I will never leave you. Even if you are having a baby. Said Sky hurt from what she said.

* * *


	7. Come With Me Bloom

"If I were it wouldn't be ours." Said Bloom

"I wouldn't care as long as it was part of you in it that's all that matters." Said Sky

Bloom just looked at him not believing what he said. "Yeah right Sky. Diaspor is better for you. She wouldn't get raped and lose her virginity." As she looked away.

"Bloom I don't care about Diaspor. I care about you." Said Sky on his knees in front of her.

"She'd be better for you and Eraklion." Said Bloom

"I don't love her I love you. And I don't care if you are having a baby. I'd love it like it was mine." Said Sky

"But Sky I was raped. I wanted my first time to be with you." Said Bloom

"Me too." Said Sky

Bloom was shocked to hear this from Sky of all people.

"Sky I never thought that… you would ever think about…"

"I did." Sky said cutting her off.

"Come with me. I want to make sure your ok." Said Sky hoping she would, looking in her eyes.

"Ok Sky, I will. But first ." Said Bloom looking in his eyes. " I need to know that no matter what happens you won't leave me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't leave you know matter what happens. I love you Bloom and nothing can or will change that. I don't care what we find out." Said Sky

"Ok?" Asked Sky

"Ok." Said Bloom smiling the first smile since it happened.

"Good, I'll be here all the way." Said Sky smiling.

"Ok." Said Bloom

Bloom got up and took Sky's hand, as he led the way outside.

Sky got on his leve bike, and then Bloom got on behind him and put her arms around his waist.

**At The Mall**

"I'm worried about Bloom." Said Julie

"Sky's with her, he will take good care of her he loves her." Said Brandon holding Stella.


	8. Chapter 8

**With The Guy's**

"Hey Tim." Said Nick as he was opening his locker.

"Yeah." Said Tim as he was closing his locker.

"Is it me or is Dylan not himself?" Asked Nick putting his books in his backpack.

"It's not you." Said Tim putting his backpack on his shoulder.

"But what's wrong with him?" Nick asked as he shut his locker and put his backpack on his shoulder.

"Hey Dylan." Said Nick

"Hey man." Said Tim

**With Bloom's Parents**

"Mike I'm worried." Said Vanessa

"Why are you worried?" Asked Mick

"I'm worried about Bloom." Said Vanessa sitting down on the couch beside Mike.

"What about Bloom?" Asked Mike putting an arm around her.

"I don't know." Said Vanessa

"Bloom's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Said Mike

**At The Mall**

Stella was sitting on Brandon's lap. Brandon was kissing Stella. Stella had her arms around his neck.

"Julie look at the time." Said Sarah

"Oh! We are going to be late." Said Julie

"What are you going to be late for?" Asked Chris looking up from a sports magazine he was reading with Layla.

"To meet our boyfriends." Said Sarah getting her shopping bags, so did Julie.

"Oh." Said Chris

They said goodbye then left their new friends.

"Are you two coming up for air any time soon?" Asked Musa

"You and Riven where just doing the same thing." Said Stella then went back to kissing Brandon.

Musa now with a red face. From what Stella Said.

Riven kisses Musa's neck to calm her down.

**With The Guys**

"Man I can't believe it." Said Dylan walking with Tim and Nick.

"What can't you believe?" Asked Tim

"That you guys are hanging out with your girlfriends." Said Dylan

"Not this again." Said Nick who is really annoyed.

"Yeah, Dylan ever since Bloom got a new boyfriend you've been like this." Said Tim

"Yeah, you need to get over it. It's been 2 years." Said Nick

"I have." Said Dylan

**With Sarah and Julie**

"If Anthony was the one who did this her I swear I will hurt him." Said Sarah while they were leaving the mall.

"I know Anthony has already hurt her enough." Said Julie

"I hate him." Said Sarah

"Me too, Anthony hates Bloom now." Said Julie getting on the bus.

"True. Which means he can do anything." Said Sarah following her.


	9. The Doctor Visit

**With Anthony**

"Anthony." Said Dylan bumping into him.

"Hey." Said Anthony.

"I can't believe it." Said Dylan

"Oh shut up about it would you." Said Anthony.

"What if…" Said Dylan

"It won't happen." Said Anthony cutting him off.

**With Flora and Heila**

"Heila, I miss the old Bloom." Said Flora.

"I know you do. We all do but Sky's with her so maybe he can find out what's wrong with her." Said Heila putting an arm around her shoulders to help her.

"Yeah, that's true he is there so maybe he will be able to find out what's wrong with her." Said Flora.

**With Sky and Bloom**

Sky pulled into a parking spot and let Bloom get off. He put an arm around her waist. And walked with her into the office.

"Bloom you can find us some seats while I tell the receptionist that were here. Ok?" Said Sky

Bloom sat down, she was scared to death when Sky was talking to the receptionist. When Sky was done he sat down right beside Bloom.

**Bloom's POV**

_Ok, Sky knows. He said he wouldn't leave me know matter what but… I don't know if it's true. But he's not mad at me. At least I don't think he is._

**Normal POV**

"Bloom are you ok?" Asked Sky as he whipped her tears away.

"I'm fine. Just scared is all." Said Bloom.

"Why are you scared?" Asked Sky

"I'm scared what we will find out. I'm scared to find out what will happen when he finds out I told. I'm scared the girls will kick me out when they find out. I'm scared the guys will hate me. I'm scared you hate me." Bloom said crying hard.

"Bloom the girls will not kick you out. The guys will not hate you. If someone wants to get to you, they have to get through me first. Bloom I don't hate you, I love you." Said Sky looking in her eyes.

Just then the nurse called on them. He followed her back into a room.

Sky and Bloom sat down while the nurse took Bloom's blood pressure, temp, etc.

"The doctor will be right in." Said the nurse as she left.

"Don't worry babe, everything will be ok." Said Sky as he took her hand.

"Thanks Sky." Bloom said.

Just then Bloom's cell phone starts beeping. Bloom opens her phone and reads " "**Remember DON'T TELL**". Bloom gasps.

Sky looked at her, " Bloom are you ok?" Sky said.

Bloom shows him the text on her phone.

"Bloom do you know who sent this?" Asked Sky

"Yes." She said looking down.

"Is it the same person who raped you?" Sky asked

"Yes and no." Said Bloom looking at him.

"How is it yes and no?" Asked Sky looking at her.

"It just is." Said Bloom.

Just then another text came. Bloom took her phone, it said "**Or everything will be trashed.**" she handed it to Sky.

"What does he mean?" Asked Sky

**To the Person Who's Sending Them**

_That's right Bloom. Be hurt you need to be._

**With The Guys**

"Should we call her?" Asked Tim walking down the street.

"Yeah, I mean she wasn't acting like herself." Said Nick walking beside Tim.

Tim gets out his cell phone.

**With Sky and Bloom**

Bloom's cell phone plays No More (Baby I'm a Do Alright) Sky answers it.

"Hello?" Asked Sky.

"Hi, is Bloom there?" Asked Tim

"Who is this?" Asked Sky

"Tim." Said Tim

Sky looks at Bloom.

"Who is this?" Asked Tim

"Sky, Blooms boyfriend." Said Sky

"So you're Sky?" Said Tim

"Yeah." Said Sky

"Sky give me my phone." Said Bloom

"Bloom talks about you." Said Tim

"Oh, well here Bloom." Said Sky as he hands Bloom the phone. Bloom took the phone.

"Hi Tim." Said Bloom.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Tim.

"Yeah I'm just fine." Said Bloom

"Good me, Nick and Dylan were worried about you." Said Tim.

"Look Tim I have to go." Said Bloom with that she hung up.

"Bloom are you ok?" Asked Sky.

"Yeah." Said Bloom

"Who's Tim? And how does he know me?" Asked Sky.

"Tim is one of my friends on Earth. And he knows about you cause I talk about you guys." Said Bloom.

"Was he the one who raped you?" Asked Sky

But before she could answer Sky, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Elizabeth James." She said as she walked in.

"Hi, I'm Sky."

"And this is Bloom I presume you're Bloom." She said

"Yes." Said Bloom

"What seems to be wrong?" Asked Dr. James as she sat down.

"She was raped." Said Sky knowing how hard it was for her to tell him.

"We need to check you out." Said Dr. James

**After She Checked Bloom Over**

"So how am I?" Asked Bloom

"You seem fine. Nothing seems to be wrong. But I will have to wait for the blood test results to be sure. But you seem fine." Said Dr. James

"Good." Said Bloom

"Can I see you outside?" Asked Dr. James

**They walked out the door and into the hall.**

"I'm going to have to call your parents." Said Dr. James

"What? Why?" Asked Sky

"Look at what you've done to poor Princess of Sparx." Said Dr. James

"I didn't do this." Said Sky

"She needs sleep. She's very thin and depressed. If she gets any thinner or depressed I will have to put her in the hospital." Said Dr. James

"I understand." Said Sky

"You need to make sure she eats and sleeps." Said Dr. James

"Ok. I will." Said Sky

"You can take her. I'll call you with the results." Said Dr. James

"Ok, thank you." Said Sky

Sky walked back in the room.

"What did she say?" Asked Bloom

"Nothing." Said Sky

"Are you ready?" Asked Sky

"Yeah. Can we go to the mall?" Said Bloom standing up.

"Ok." Said Sky smiling.


	10. A Fight

**At The Mall**

"Where should we go next?" Asked Brandon

"To the music store." Said Musa

"No lets get something to eat." Said Layla

"Hey why don't we ask Bloom and Sky?" Said Flora

"They are not here." Said Chris

"Here they come." Said Tecna

"And Sky doesn't look happy." Said Riven

"Hey Bloom." Said Stella

"Hi." Said Bloom

"Hey bro." Said Brandon

"Hey." Said Sky

"Bro what's wrong?" Asked Chris

Bloom looked down knowing what was wrong with Sky.

"Nothing." Said Sky thinking that Bloom doesn't want them to know yet.

"It's not my fault Sky's mad." Said Bloom still looking down.

"No it's not your fault Bloom. It's his fault not yours. You didn't ask for it. He should have listened to you. Bloom all you did was fight back and say no." Said Sky holding her in a hug.

The others were confused on what they were saying.

"Bloom sweetie it's all right." Said Flora hoping that would help.

"No it's not Flora." Said Bloom

"Bloom. Floras just trying to help." Said Sky.

"I know, I'm sorry Flora." Said Bloom pulling away from Sky.

"It's ok Bloom." Said Flora.

Brandon walks over to Sky. "Hey bro what's wrong?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Said Sky.

"About Bloom?" Asked Brandon

"Yeah." Said Sky

"What happened to her?" Asked Brandon

"I can't tell you." Said Sky

"Then what was that about?" Asked Brandon

"I can't tell you." Said Sky

"Why?" Asked Brandon

"Because she will tell you when she's ready." Said Sky

"Blooms are you ok?" Asked Stella

"I'm a little better thanks for asking." Said Bloom

"Good, then how about more shopping?" Asked Stella

"No, lets go to the music store." Said Musa

"Let's get something to eat." Said Layla

"Let's get something to eat." Said Sky

"Let's go to the music store." Said Bloom.

"No, you need to eat." Said Sky

"I'm not hungry." Said Bloom

"Bloom, Sky's right." Said Brandon who just got a good look at her.

"Yeah, you need to eat Bloom." Said Heila looking at her.

"Guys I'm not hungry right now." Said Bloom

"I don't care if you are or not, I care about you." Said Sky

"I'm going to the music store." Said Bloom

"Bloom you need to eat." Said Musa from Riven's lap.

**With The Guy's**

"Well?" Asked Nick.

"She said she's fine but I don't know." Said Tim

"What do you mean?" Said Nick looking worried

"She didn't seen like herself." Said Tim worried as well.

"But I met her boyfriend. His name is Sky, but he acted like he never heard of me." Said Tim

"Really you did?" Asked Nick surprised at this.

"Yes, I did." Said Tim

"I wonder why he didn't know you?" Said Nick

"Maybe she's trying to put her past behind her." Said Tim

"Or maybe it's too painful for her." Said Nick

"But not us right?" Asked Tim

"Right." Said Nick

"Right what?" Asked Dylan walking up to them

"We were just talking about Bloom." Said Nick

"What about her?" Asked Dylan worried

"We called her, and she wasn't acting like herself." Said Tim

"What are you talking about?" Asked Dylan

"Well…. She was acting weird." Said Tim

"Oh." Said Dylan

"Yeah." Said Nick

"I met her boyfriend Sky." Said Tim.

"Really?" Asked Dylan

"Yeah. And you said that he didn't know who you are." Said Nick

"Really. WOW. I wonder why she didn't tell him about us?" Asked Dylan

"Tim thinks that she didn't tell because she's trying to put the past behind her." Said Nick

"And Nick thinks it's too painful for her." Said Tim

"WOW." Said Dylan

**At The Mall**

"Bloom you need to eat." Said Sky.

"No." Said Bloom

"Why not?" Asked Sky

"Because I'm not hungry is why." Said Bloom

"Bloom, if you are having a baby you need to eat for the baby." Said Sky

"I know, I'm just not hungry right now ok?" Said Bloom

"But tonight you are eating got it?" Said Sky

"Got it." Said Bloom

"I'll tell the girls to make sure you do." Said Sky

"Tell us what?" Asked Stella walking up to them with the others.

"To make sure Bloom eats tonight." Said Sky

"Will do, but if we have trouble, we'll call you." Said Musa.

"Ok." Said Sky

"Can we go to the music store now?" Asked Bloom

"No, I want to go to my favorite store." Said Stella

"Stella we've been to lots of your favorite stores." Said Musa

Bloom starts to laugh. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't see what's so funny." Said Stella who wasn't very happy Bloom was laughing at her.

"Trust me it's funny." Said Bloom calming down.

"I don't get it." Said Tecna

"You remind me of my 2 friends back home." Said Bloom

"Sarah?" Asked Layla

"And Julie?" Asked Flora

"Yeah, how do you know them?" Asked Bloom

"We met them a little bit ago." Said Timmy

"WHAT! You mean they were here?" Said Bloom

"Yeah, they were." Said Tecna

"They don't have powers." Said Bloom

"They must have powers cause they were here." Said Chris

"I didn't know they had powers." Bloom said more to herself then to the others.

"Anyway lets go I'm hungry." Said Stella

"Me too." Said Bloom.

**After they ate they were talking.**

"Bloom, what happened to you?" Asked Stella.

Bloom looked at Sky for help. Sky knew Bloom didn't want to talk about it yet. He saw the look in her eyes. "Stella don't go there." loud enough to get his point across to her, but not loud enough for other people to hear.

Stella was shocked by what Sky said. Bloom was happy to know that Sky knew it was hard to talk about, and happy to know that he would jump right in like that for her. Bloom looked at Sky and smiled. Sky looked back at her and smiled back.

"Bro what's wrong?" Asked Brandon mad.

"What's with you?" Asked Riven mad

"Lay off of him you two." Said Bloom mad

"Ok, ok." Said Musa

"Everyone calm down." Said Flora

"Shut up nature girl." Said Riven still mad.

Flora was hurt.

"Shut up Riven." Said a now mad Heila.

"Can it party boy." Said Riven

"Riven!" Said Musa very mad.

"Knock it off Riven." Said a mad Brandon.

"Shut up queer boy." Said Riven

"See what you did Bloom, all I did was ask you something." Said Stella who was mad and upset.

Bloom was getting upset too.

**They were outside.**

With tears streaming down her face "BECAUSE STELLA FINE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY WHAT HAPPENED TO ME FINE I WAS RAPED. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I WAS RAPED R-A-P-E-D! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS BEING RAPED BY ONE OF YOUR OWN FRIENDS"

Sky put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I hope your happy now Stella." Said Sky.

Everyone had his or her mouths open in shock.

"Sweetie it's ok." Said Flora patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Flora." Bloom said from Sky's chest.

The girl's were mad at whoever did this. The girl's were sorry for her.

"Bloom I'm so sorry." Said Stella who feels really guilty for what she did.

"Sky, how long have you known?" Asked Brandon

"Two hours." Said Sky holding Bloom.

"Who did it?" Asked Heila who was angry at who did this.

"I don't know." Said Sky wishing he knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**With The Guys**

"Hey Hunny." Said Julie as she walked over to Tim.

"Hey Babe." Said Tim after he kisses her.

"Hey Angel." Said Nick as he hugged Sarah.

"Hey Baby." Said Sarah

"Ok, I'm out of here." Said Dylan.

"Dylan don't leave." Said Sarah

**At Alfea **

Bloom was in her and Flora's room asleep. Sky just walked out of Bloom and Flora's room.

"How is she?" Asked Layla who is sitting by Chris.

"Asleep." Said Sky sitting down.

"I wish I knew who did this." Musa said from Riven's lap.

"She won't tell me; all I know is that it's not L.D. or Michael." Said Sky.

"Oh, then who can it be?" Said Brandon sitting by Stella.

"Well we know the guys didn't do it." Said Tecna who was sitting on the couch by Timmy.

"She said I didn't know who it was." Said Sky sitting down by the door to Flora and Bloom's room.

"What else did she say?" Asked Heila who has Flora on his lap.

"Well… she said it was a friend of hers." Said Sky.

"Sure she did." Said Musa

"But I wonder if this Tim guy didn't." Said Sky

"Who's Tim?" Asked Chris sitting by Layla.

"A friend of hers." Said Sky

"How do you know him?" Asked Layla

"He called her when we were waiting for the doctor." Said Sky.

"Why did he call?" Asked Stella who was on Brandon's lap.

"I don't know, but before she hung up she acted weird." Said Sky.

"Like how?" Asked Timmy

"Like he said something." Said Sky.

"Where does he live?" Asked Chris

"I guess on Earth." Said Sky

"But she did get 2 text messages." Said Sky

"What did they say?" Asked Tecna

"The first one said." "**Remember DON'T TELL!**" And the second one said. "**Or everything will be trashed.**" Said Sky.

"WOW." Said Brandon, Musa, Chris, Heila and Layla.

"Poor Bloom." Said Stella

Flora, Tecna, Timmy, even Riven had there mouths open

Heila, Brandon, Chris, Timmy and Riven were furious at this. The girls were sad for her.

"What did she say about it?" Asked Heila

"I asked her if she knew who did it she said yes and no." Said Sky

"How can it be yes and no?' Asked Flora

"I don't know. But that is what she said." Said Sky

"So we need to find this Tim guy and talk to him." Said Flora

"Yeah." Said Musa

'Whats with you boys?" Asked Layla

"We think of you girls as out sisters." Said Timmy

"WHAT!" The girls said

"What Timmy means is, all you girls but Bloom are like my sisters." Said Sky

"Is this true boys?" Asked Musa looking at Riven

"Yes." Said Heila, Riven, Chris, and Timmy

"You girls are like family." Said Brandon

"Well I'd like to be just part of your family snookums." Said Stella

Just then they hear Bloom screaming "NO! HELP! STOP! SKY HELP ME!"

Sky jumped up ran in there, the others right behind him.

Sky was shaking her.

"Bloom wake up, it's just a dream." Said sky as he continued to shake her.

Bloom continued to scream. "NO!" As she shot up to a sitting position, breathing heavy.

"Bloom are you ok?" Asked Sky

"You were screaming." Said Brandon

"It was a dream, a bad dream, but it felt so real." Said Bloom not thinking.

"What was the dream about?" Asked Sky

"It was him." Said a scared Bloom

"Who him?" Asked Brandon

"The guy that…." As bloom trailed off

"That raped you?" Asked Stella

Bloom nodded her head.

"But it was the night it happened." Said Bloom only looking at Sky and not the others

"Baby does this happen a lot?" Asked Sky

"Yes, I can't sleep because every time I go to sleep I see him he's everywhere, he's every where I go, he's in my night mares. It's like a tape playing over and over again." Said Bloom crying, head in her hands.

"Sweetie why don't you tell us?" Asked Flora

Sky took her into his arms. "Babe it's ok I'm here now."

Bloom didn't want to look at any one she didn't want to see their faces.

"Because Flora you wouldn't understand." Bloom said as she buried her head in Sky's chest.

"How do you know that?" Asked Layla

"Because it has never happened to you guys." Said Bloom

"True, we weren't." Said Stella

"But we can try." Said Musa

**With Anthony**

"Hey Dylan." Said Anthony as he walked up to him.

"Hey." Said Dylan who looked down.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Anthony

"It's nothing." Said Dylan

"Sarah and Julie again?" Asked Anthony

"Yeah how did you know? Asked Dylan

"The look on you face gives it away every time." Said Anthony with a know it all look on his face.

"Oh." Said Dylan

"Come on." Said Anthony

"I'm happy for them I really am, but it's just that…." Said Dylan

"You wished you had Bloom right?" Asked Anthony

"Yeah." Said Dylan

"Why don't you go after her?" Asked Anthony

"She has a boyfriend." Said Dylan

"Oh really?" Said Anthony

**Back With Blooms Parents**

"Vanessa would you like to call um… what's his name, Sky that's it." Said Mike

"Yeah maybe he knows something." Said Vanessa

**Back At Alfea**

The others were in the other room leaving Sky and Bloom alone.

"Bloom who all knows?" Asked Sky

"You, Dr. James, and our friends." Said Bloom

"Just then Sky's cell phone starts to ring."

"Hello."

"Hi is this Sky?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Bloom's dad, Mike."

"Oh what can I do for you sir?"

"Call me Mike."

"Ok Mike."

Bloom looked at Sky and mouthed. "Is that my dad?"

Sky mouthed back. "Yes."

"We were wondering if you knew what was wrong with Bloom?"

"Yes, I do know. But I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Bloom wouldn't want me too."

"Oh ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sky ended the call.

"What did my dad want?" Asked Bloom but already knowing what he would say.

"He wanted to know what's wrong with you." Said Sky

"Thank you, for not telling him." Said Bloom.

"No need to thank me, I'd do anything for you. If I could take this pain away I would. It kills me to see you hurt or in pain, knowing nothing I can do will take it away." Said Sky

"You are helping Sky." Said Bloom

"How?" Asked Sky

"By not turning away from me, like I thought that you would, being here for me." Said Bloom

"You thought that I would leave you?" Asked Sky shocked at what she said

"Yes." Said Bloom looking down

"I would never leave you, you mean too much to me." Said Sky

"See your helping me right now." Said Bloom looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Sky sees the tears in her eyes. "I am? Bloom if you need to cry then cry. No body will think any less of you. You shouldn't hold it all inside of you, let it out." Sky said as he held he in his arms as she cried.

"That's it let it all out it's going to be all right."

**In The Other Room**

"I can't believe it, Bloom of all people." Said Musa

"I know." Said Riven

"Layla are you there? Asked Chris

"Ah, what? Did you say something?" Asked Layla looking at them

"Is something wrong Layla?" Asked Heila

"No, why?" Asked Layla

"You seem out of it." Said Musa

"Oh I was just thinking about a friend of mine. Said Layla

"Oh how is she?" Asked Flora

"She's better than she was a year ago." Said Layla

"What happened to her?" Asked Brandon

"She was raped." Said Layla sadly

"Oh Layla I'm so sorry." Said Flora

"I was thinking about calling her and having her come." Said Layla

"And what, play a sport." Asked Riven

"No, to come and talk to Bloom." Said Layla

**With Bloom And Sky**

"Thank you, Sky. I just thought because I was raped you'd think that it was my fault." Said Bloom pulling away from Sky


	12. Vote

i know i shouldn't do this but i need to know. vote and tell my what you think.

* * *

Should Bloom Tell Sky Who Raped Her?

A.) No

B.) Yes


	13. Chapter 12

**In The Other Room**

"Come on Stella." Said Brandon

"Coming Snookums." Said Stella coming out of her room.

"Where are the others?" Asked Stella

"I don't know were Riven and Musa gone. Layla and Chris are on a run, Heila and Flora are on a walk, and Timmy and Tecna are working on something." Said Brandon as they left.

**Back With Bloom And Sky**

"Bloom I would not leave you because you were raped." Said Sky

"Really?" Asked Bloom

"Yes I love you too much to do that." Said Sky

Bloom smiled at him and then kissed him. Sky kissed her back, putting one hand on her waist and the other behind her head. Bloom put her arms behind around his back and deepened the kiss. Sky moved his tongue around her lips, asking to enter her mouth; Bloom opened her mouth to let him in. He moves his tongue all around her mouth. Not wanting to miss an inch Bloom was moving her hands all over his back. She then got scared and pulled away.

"Sky I'm scared." Said Bloom

"About what?" Asked Sky

"What if I'm pregnant?" Asked Bloom

"Then we will deal with it." Said Sky

"I don't want to be pregnant right now." Said Bloom

"I know, I know." Said Sky

"You really won't leave me?" Asked Bloom

"No, I won't I'm here for you Bloom." Said Sky looking in her eyes.

Bloom smiles at him. "Thanks Sky."

"Anything for you Bloom." Said Sky

"What will we do if I am?" Asked Bloom

"Well we can keep it, give it up, or get an abortion." Said Sky

"I don't know." Said Bloom

"But, then again you may not be." Said Sky

"I hope that I am not." Said Bloom

"I mean if it was yours then I would be happy, but I was raped so I hope that I am not." Said Bloom

"It's ok sweet heart." Said Sky smiling.

"Ok." Said Bloom smiling.

"Bloom will you give me a hint at who did this to you?" Asked Sky

"Sky, I can't." Said Bloom

"Ok." Said Sky

"I'm sorry." Said Bloom

"No, baby it's ok, I understand." Said Sky

"Thanks for understanding Sky." Said Bloom

"Anytime hunny." Said Sky as he kissed her forehead.

Bloom smiled at him.

**With Musa And Riven**

They were walking through the forest together each in there own thoughts, about Bloom and everything that has happened.

"Riven what would you do if that happened to me?" Asked Musa

"I'd beat him up." Said Riven

"Then what?" Asked Musa

Riven put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'd help you over come it just like Sky is doing for Bloom."

Musa looks up at him and sees him smiling at her. "Oh really that doesn't sound like the Riven I know." Said Musa

"Well what can I say; you bring this out in me, but only when it's the two of us." Said Riven.

"Really?" Asked Musa

Yes, that's why I would hurt who ever hurt you." Said Riven

"Thanks." Said Musa

"Your welcome Musa." Said Riven

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they said anything.

**Musa's POV**

_I need to tell him, but I don't know what he will do, but I have to._

**Normal POV**

"Riven what if I was…" Said Musa

"If you were what?" Asked Riven

**Riven's POV**

_What is she up to? What is she getting at?_

**Normal POV**

"What if I am pregnant?" Asked Musa

**With The Guys**

"What's with Dylan?" Asked Sarah

"He's been like that all day." Said Nick as he put an arm around Sarah's waist.

"Yeah." Said Tim

"I wonder why?" Asked Julie

"Well he does like Bloom." Said Nick

"Yeah he does." Said Tim

"But she has a boyfriend." Said Sarah

"We know." Said Nick

"How do you guys know?" Asked Julie

"Tim called her and he answered her phone." Said Nick

**With Bloom And Sky**

"How did your dad get my phone number?" Asked Sky

"I gave it to him just in case." Said Bloom

"Oh." Said Sky

"Are you mad?" Asked Bloom

"No it was a good idea." Said Sky

Just then Bloom's cell phone started to play "Jesus Take the Wheel"

Sky answered Bloom's cell phone

"Hello?"

"Listen here Sky, you think that you are such a big shot, you have another think coming. Stay away from Bloom if you know what's good for you."

With that the caller hung up.

"Sky who was that?" Asked Bloom seeing the look on his face.

"I don't know, whoever it was made it so I couldn't recognize it." Said Sky

"REALLY?" Asked Bloom

"Yeah but I think the person knows you." Said Sky

"Me?" Asked Bloom

"Yeah you." Said Sky

"Why me?" Asked Bloom

"I don't know." Said Sky

"What did this person say?" Asked Bloom

"Well I know it was a guy. He said, "Listen here Sky, you think that you are such a big shot, you have another thing coming. Stay away from Bloom if you know what's good for you." Then he hung up.

"Oh my." Said Bloom

"Yeah." Said Sky

"I don't know who it can be." Said Bloom then she started thinking harder. Then Bloom got a scared look on her face.

"Bloom what's wrong." Asked Sky

"Nothing." She Said trying to act like herself.

"Bloom I know you to well, to know that it is nothing." Said Sky

"Sky sweetie, it's just something I want to forget." Said Bloom

"Ok." Said Sky "But if you need to talk I'm here for you."

"I know Sky thanks." Said Bloom smiling

"You don't need to thank me Bloom, I'd do anything for you. You know that, I told you this before. I'm here for you. I'm here for you and I love you." Said Sky

"I love you to Sky, so much that's why it was so hard to tell you." Said Bloom

Sky kissed her and she kissed him back. Sky put one arm around her waist and the other one behind her head kissing her deeply.

**Blooms POV**

_I love him so much; I know he loves me too_.

**Normal POV**

Sky moves his tongue on her bottom lip, asking to enter. Bloom opens her mouth and let's his tongue in. Their tongues do battle. Sky wins the battle, and then he pulls Bloom closer to him. Just then Sky's cell phone rings.

" Let it ring." Said Bloom stopping him as he went to go get it.

"It might be the Dr." Said Sky as he answered his phone.

"Hello." Said Sky as he answered the phone.

"Hi, I'm calling about Miss Bloom's test results."

"Yeah."

"Well it looks like she is…

* * *

**what is Bloom? whats with Musa? keep reading R&R**


	14. The Forever Waiting Call

**Last Time**

Sky moves his tongue on her bottom lip, asking to enter. Bloom opens her mouth and let's his tongue in. Their tongues do battle. Sky wins the battle, and then he pulls Bloom closer to him. Just then Sky's cell phone rings.

" Let it ring." Said Bloom stopping him as he went to go get it.

"It might be the Dr." Said Sky as he answered his phone

"Hello." Said Sky as he answered the phone

"Hi, I'm calling about Miss Bloom's test results."

"Yeah."

"Well it looks like she is…

**Now**

"Well it looks like she is not pregnant."

"Thank you." With that Sky hung up the phone.

"Well?" Asked Bloom

"It was them." Said Sky smiling

"What did they say? Asked Bloom

"You're not pregnant." Said Sky

"YES!" Said Bloom smiling

"That's what I thought"

"I'm so happy." Said Bloom

"I can see that." Said Sky laughing

"Ha ha." Said Bloom laughing to

"Bloom I'm sorry for what we were doing before my phone rang."

"Sky you don't have to be. I wanted to do it. In fact I want to do a little more." Said Bloom smiling at him

"Really?" Asked Sky surprised at what she said

"Yes." Said Bloom

"I just thought that seeing as you were raped and all that you would be scared." Said Sky

"I'm not scared of you."

"Good, but I don't think that we should though."

"Ok." Said Bloom

"Do you feel better now?" Asked Sky

"About what?" Asked Bloom

"About all of it." Said Sky

"Well I feel better now that I told you, and that I am not pregnant. I am happy that no one is mad at me. But about who did it no." Said Bloom

"I'm happy you finally told me. I wish you would tell me who did it. How can any one be mad at you it is not your fault there was nothing you could do about it. I am also ok with you not being pregnant."

**Layla And Chris**

"Let's take a break." Said Layla slowing down.

"Ok." Said Chris stopping at tree.

"Man we have run 10 miles today." Said Layla

"Yeah it's not our best." Said Chris

"That's true but can you blame us?" Asked Layla

"No I can't." Said Chris sitting down.

"Good." Said Layla sitting down with him.

**Brandon And Stella**

"That was a good movie, don't you think?" Said Stella

"Yeah it was all right." Said Brandon as they walked out of the movie theater.

**Flora And Helia**

"That's beautiful Helia." Looking at what he was drawing.

"It should be, it's you. Making Flora blush.

"Thank-you Helia." Said Flora giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Bloom And Sky**

They were lying down on Blooms bed. Both lost in their own thoughts.

**Blooms POV**

_I can't believe it. I'm not pregnant, and Sky understands. He doesn't care that I was raped. And even if I were pregnant he would love it like it was his own. I just wish I could tell him who did it. I know now that some one is behind it all, and I know who it is to. I just hope that he doesn't know where I am. I do know that was who Sky was talking to. I just want to forget him. Sky knows that I know more that I am telling him. I want to tell him but I can't_

**Sky's POV**

_Who was that guy that called? How does he know Bloom? How does Bloom know him? I wish Bloom would tell me who did it. But I won't make her tell me. It seems like she is hiding something from me and everyone else don't know what to ask her about it. May be I should talk to Sarah and Julie, they might know what she is hiding. I don't know if it is the right thing to do._

**With The Guy's**

"That was a good movie." Said Sarah walking out of the movie theater with her boyfriends arm around her waist and her best friend beside her.

"Yeah it was." Said Tim with his arm around Julie's waist.

"Guys we know were Bloom is." Said Julie

"Where?" Asked Nick

"Alfea." Said Sarah

"Alfea?" Said the two boys together.

"Yes." Said Julie

"The same Alfea that is in Magix." Asked Tim looking at the girls shocked.

"Yes." Said Sarah

"I wonder what happened to Bloom? Asked Julie

"What do you mean?" Asked Nick

"They were saying something happened to Bloom." Said Sarah

"Yeah I just hope it wasn't Anthony." Said Julie

"Yeah me to, he has already caused her enough pain. She can't handle any more from him." Said Sarah

"Whoa wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Asked Tim who was worried

"Well when we were at the mall at Magix we over heard her friends talking about Bloom, how something happened to her." Said Sarah

"They asked if something happened to her when she was here." Said Julie

"Tim, didn't you say that all of a sudden Bloom wasn't acting like herself." Asked Nick

"Yeah but I also said that her boyfriend didn't even know who I was." Said Tim

"Wait he didn't know who you were?" Asked Sarah

"Yeah, why?" Asked Tim

"Am I missing something here?" Asked Nick

"Yeah I don't get it." Said Tim

"None of them knew us." Said Julie

"So?" Asked Nick

"Why is it so important?" Asked Tim

**With Bloom And Sky**

"Bloom are you ok?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Because you are not yourself." Said Sky

"Sky I was raped by a friend, or at least someone I thought was a friend." Said Bloom feeling like she was going to cry.

"Bloom baby. It's ok I didn't mean to make you upset." Said Sky holding Bloom.

"I know it's just that I wish I could tell you. But I can't. Said Bloom crying in his chest.

"It's going to be ok. Everything will be ok. I know you know who that was on the phone. I'm not going to make you tell me who it was. But when you want to I am here for you."

**Bloom's POV**

_He knows, what do I do? I need to tell him. But I can't. I can't tell him because then he will ask if that's who did it.

* * *

_**Will Sarah, Julie, Tim and Nick go to Alfea? Who was on the phone? Who is this Anthnoy guy to Bloom? What did he do in the past to cause Bloom so much pain? stay tune for more.**


	15. Chapter 14

**the chapter you have all been waiting for.

* * *

**

With Sarah Julie, Nick, and Tim

"Where are we going?" Asked Tim

"To Alfea." Said Sarah

"Why? Asked Nick

"To talk to Bloom." Said Julie

"Oh." Said Tim

"What is this place?" Asked Nick

"Yeah it looks like a train station." Said Tim looking around.

_WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TODAY?_

"Who said that?" Asked Nick

"The station." Said Sarah

"The station?" Said Tim

"How can a station talk? Asked Nick

"Magic." Said Sarah in a duh tone.

"Magix please." Said Julie

**With Bloom And Sky**

****

"Sky I love you." Said Bloom

"I love you to Bloom." Said Sky

"But Sky I just can't tell you." Said Bloom

"I know." Said Sky

**With Riven And Musa**

****

"Riven, are you still there?" Asked Musa

"Yeah I'm still here." Said Riven

"Then what would you do if I was pregnant?" Asked Musa

"I don't know." Said Riven

"I should have known." Said Musa

"Should have known what?" Asked Riven stopping her.

"That you would do this." Said Musa looking at him.

"Do what?" Asked Riven clueless.

"Act like this." Said Musa

"Acting like what?" Asked Riven

"Like this." Said Musa

"Musa you're not making any sense." Said Riven

"Yes, I am Riven." Said Musa

"Ok, let me think… Wait a minute are you?" Asked Riven

"Maybe." Said Musa

**Back With Bloom and Sky**

****

"I thought he was my friend Sky." Said Bloom looking at him.

"I know, I know Bloom, but you didn't know this would happen." Said Sky

"I know but still… I feel like I didn't do anything to stop him. Said Bloom feeling like she was going to cry.

"Yes you did. I know you did." Said Sky

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Bloom looking at him.

"Cause I know you." Said Sky

"Yeah, but I thought I knew him." Said Bloom

"I know Bloom, I know." Said Sky holding her.

"But I just don't know what I did to him that was this bad." Said Bloom

"He who?" Asked Nick walking into the room.

"Nick." Yelled Bloom in surprise.

"Don't forget me." Said Tim walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Asked Sky not liking this one bit.

"I'm Tim."

"And I'm Nick."

"And you already know us." Said Sarah

"What are you guys doing here? Asked Bloom not happy about seeing them here.

"We came here to see you." Said Tim moving closer to her.

"Why?" Asked Bloom moving in closer to Sky.

"Because we were worried about you." Said Nick

"Who are you?" Asked Tim looking at Sky.

"Sky, Bloom's boyfriend." Said Sky holding Bloom.

**Bloom's POV**

_Oh no, this is not going to be good. What if they say something about Anthony? I can see Tim and Nick asking me why I'm afraid of him in there eyes. I was going to tell Sky something but now I can't._

**Sky's POV**

_So this is Tim. Something is not right here. Why is she scared? I'll have to ask here later._

**Normal POV**

****

"You're the guy that I talked to on the phone." Said Tim

"Yeah." Said Sky

"Sky, these are my friends from back home." Said Bloom

"Bloom are you ok?" Asked Nick

"Yeah I'm just fine." Said Bloom lying.

"Bloom are you sure?" Asked Tim

"She said that she was fine." Said Sky helping Bloom.

Bloom smiled at what Sky was doing for her.

"Hey why don't you shut up?" Said Nick

"Nick leave Sky alone." Said Bloom

"It's ok Bloom I can take it." Said Sky

"I won't have a friend of mine talk to you like that." Said Bloom

"What's going on here?" Asked Riven

"Nothing Riven." Said Bloom

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Said Musa

"Who are you?" Asked Brandon

"I'm Nick."

"And I'm Tim."

"So you're Tim." Said Riven

"Yeah, why?" Asked Tim

"Bloom did something happen to you when you went to Earth?" Asked Nick

"No." Said Bloom lying.

"I think you guys had better leave." Said Chris

"Yeah, we better." Said Julie

"Ok." Said Nick

"We have school." Said Tim

"Take care girl." Said Sarah as they left.

"Bloom?" Asked Brandon

"What?" Asked Bloom

"Who's Anthony?" Asked Sky

"Guys can you leave us alone?" Asked Sky

"Sure." Said Layla as they walked out.

"Bloom who's Anthony?" Asked Sky

"My ex-boyfriend." Said Bloom

"YOUR WHAT?" Asked Sky

"My ex-boyfriend." Said Bloom

"Bloom I thought that I was your first boyfriend." Said Sky

"I know." Said Bloom

"How long were you together." Asked Sky

"5 or 6 months." Said Bloom

"Why did you break up with him?" Asked Sky

Bloom got up and walked to the window.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Asked Sky

"You two are so different." Said Bloom facing the window.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sky

"You're opposites in every way." Said Bloom

"How?" Asked Sky

"You're nice when I am wrong." Said Bloom

**Sky's POV**

_She had a boyfriend before me. What does she mean we are opposites in every way? And what does she mean I'm nice to her when she is wrong? Could she mean that he would…?_

**Normal POV**

****

"Sweetie did he…?" Asked Sky

"He would beat me." Said Bloom about to cry.

"Sweetie, it's ok." Said Bloom

"No, it's not." Said Bloom turning around.

"Why." Asked Sky

"Cause if Tim and Nick can get here so can he." Said Bloom

"I'm guessing there is more to it." Said Sky

"You're right." Said Bloom

"I'm ready for them." Said Sky

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you." Said Bloom

"Is it about what Anthony did to you?" Asked Sky

"Yeah." Said Bloom

**With The Others**

****

"Hey, guys." Said Stella sitting by Brandon.

"You missed it." Said Brandon

"What's that?" Asked Stella

"Tim and Nick." Said Layla

**Back With Bloom And Sky**

"Baby are you ok?" Asked Sky putting his arms around Bloom.

"I'm scared." Said Bloom putting his head on his chest.

"About what?" Asked Bloom

"If Nick and Tim can get here then he can get here to." Said Bloom

"Anthony? Or the one that did that to you?" Asked Sky

"Anthony." Said Bloom

"Bloom?" Asked Sky

"Yeah." Said Bloom

"Does Anthony have anything to do with it?" asked Sky

**Outside The School**

"I will get you Bloom, just you wait, and when I do, you and your little boyfriend will be crying for me to stop. I will be the one that has the last laugh."

**Back With The Others**

"Hey guys, I was thinking maybe I could call a friend of mine to help Bloom." Said Musa

"You have a friend that was raped?" Asked Brandon shocked by this.

"Yes." Said Musa

"So do." Said Layla

"Cool." Said Helia

"Why don't you two call them tomorrow?" Said Brandon

"Ok." Said Layla

"Sure." Said Musa uneasy.

* * *

**why is musa uneasy about calling her friend? why does musa say maybe to being pregnant? what well bloom do now that he knows where she is? what will sky do? will bloom tell him the rest of it? keep reading. i will not be able to update for a while because my wheelchair is not working right. happy holidays everyone.**


	16. Who Do You Think Did It?

**Who Do You Think Did It?**

A.) Anthony

B.) Dylan

C.) Nick

D.) Diaspor 

E.) Tim

F.) Anthony and Dylan

G.) Nick and Tim

H.) Tim and Dylan

I.) Tim and Anthony

J.) Tim and Diaspor

K.) Nick and Dylan

L.) Nick and Anthony

M.) Nick and Diaspor

N.) Diaspor, Anthony and Dylan


	17. The Truth Come's Out

**THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

* * *

**

Back with Bloom and Sky

"Sky." Asked Bloom

"Yeah." said Sky holding her.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Asked Bloom

"I don't think that Saladin and MISSs. Faragonda will like it if I did." Said Sky

"Please Sky, I really need you." Said Bloom

"Thank You." Said Bloom as she kissed him.

"Bloom maybe you should tell your parents." Said Sky

"I can't they will never let me go out to another party again." Said Boom, pulling away from him.

"You don't know that." Said Sky

"Yes I do, it took me forever to get them to let me go." Said Bloom

"THAT was your first party?" Asked Sky

"Well not really, I've gone to parties before, they just don't know." Said Bloom

"You sneak out?" Asked Sky surprisingly.

"Yes I would." Said Bloom

"Why?" Asked Sky

"Because, I like to have fun and I needed them." Said Bloom

"Why?" Asked Sky

"Have you ever needed to do something to help you be your self?" Asked Bloom

"NO?" Said Sky

**Outside**

Unknown to them someone was climbing up the side of the school.

**Back with Sky and Bloom**

"That's how it is for me." Said Bloom.

"What? Why would you need to do that?" Asked Sky

"I don't know, it just makes me feel better." Said Bloom

"What kinds of stuff would you do there?" Asked Sky

"Dance." Said Bloom

"That's it?" Asked Sky

"Yeah." Said Bloom

"Okay." Said Sky

"Sky." Said Bloom

"I need to tell you something." Said Bloom

"What is it"? Asked Sky

"Yes, Bloom what is it?" Asked a voice from the balcony.

"W…. What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Asked Bloom looking at both Sky and him.

"Bloom, who is at?" Asked Sky

"Yes Bloom tell him who I am." Said the voice.

"Anthony." Said Bloom

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sky angry at him.

"Aren't I allowed to visit one of my friends?" Asked Anthony

"No your not." Said Sky

"Anthony, just get out of here." Said Bloom moving behind Sky.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Anthony moving closer.

"Because you are not welcome here." Yelled Sky

"Skyie, Skyie do you really think that you'll get her that easy?" Said Anthony

"He already has me." Said Bloom.

"Wait a minute it was you and your the one who called me." Said Sky putting some of the pieces together.

"No, it wasn't me." Said Anthony

"Then who was it?" Asked Sky

"Ask Bloom," Said Anthony smiling.

"No, I won't ask her." Said Sky

"Sky." Said Bloom

"What." Said Sky

"He's behind the text's." Said Bloom

"That's right." Said Anthony

"Anthony please, just leave." Begged Bloom with tears in her eyes.

"I should be going any way, I have school tomorrow." Said Anthony turning around to the balcony.

"Oh, Bloom I'll b e back. Said Anthony as he started climbing down the side of the wall.

"Sky." Said Bloom scared.

"It's okay, it's okay, I am here he won't hurt you." Said Sky holding her.

"Sky, Dylan." Said Bloom

"Dylan?" Asked Sky confused.

"Yes, that's who raped me." Said Bloom

"What does Anthony have to do with it?' Asked Sky

"It was his idea." Said Bloom crying in Sky's chest.

"So Anthony planed it and sent the text's, and Dylan is the one that raped you and called me." Said Sky making sure he had heard right.

"Yes that's right. Said Bloom

**Just then Brandon opened the door.**

"Sky it's late we should go." Said Brandon

"I'll be right back Bloom. Said Sky sitting her down on the bed.

**In The Other Room**

"You ready Loverboy?" Asked Riven earning him a slap from Musa.

"What was that for?" Asked Riven

"For being a pain." Said Musa

"Guys I am staying." Said Sky

"Sky, Saladin, and Miss. Faragonda will not be very happy about that." Said Chris

"Yeah Sky that's not a very good idea." Said Layla

"I know that but she needs me right now." Said Sky looking at Bloom's and Flora's door.

"Chris, Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon and Sky what do you think you are still doing here?" Asked Miss. Faragonda standing in the doorway.

"Miss. F. the boys were just leaving." Said Musa

"Sky may I speak with you out in the hall?" Miss. Faragonda

"Um.. Sure." Said Sky

**In The Hall**

"Sky, Bloom trusts you the most right?" Asked Miss. Faragonda

"Yes." Said Sky

"Is everything ok with her?" Asked Miss. Faragonda

"Not really." Said Sky

"What is it?" Asked Miss. Faragonda

"I don't know if I should tell you." Said Sky

"Why not?" Miss. Faragonda

"Because I don't know if I should tell you." Said Sky

"Ok." Said Miss. Faragonda

"Um… Miss. Faragonda I was wondering if I could stay the night, Bloom really wants me to stay the night." Said Sky

"I guess it is ok." Said Miss. Faragonda

"Miss. Faragonda Can you call Saladin so I don't get in to trouble, And I don't know if you would go for it or not but would you mind if I sleep on the couch in Flora's and Bloom's room." Said Sky

"Ok, I'm trusting you." Said Miss. Faragonda

"May I go?" Asked Sky

"Yes." Said Miss. Faragonda

"Thank you." Said Sky as he went back in the room.

"What did Miss. F. want?" Asked Stella

"To ask about Bloom." Said Sky walking over to Bloom's door.

"What did you tell her?" Asked Brandon

"I told her I didn't know if I should tell her." Said Sky

* * *

**Way to go for the people that said Anthony and Dylan.**


	18. Chapter 18

"That's good thinking." Said Layla

"Yeah, I know." Said Sky as he walked in the room.

"Well?" Asked Bloom as he walked in.

"I can stay." Said Sky walking up to her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Asked Bloom

"In this room if you want." Said Sky

"Yes I do." Said Bloom

"Ok I'll feel safer?" Said Sky

"Yes, maybe I'll get some sleep." Said Bloom

"Bloom why don't you tell someone?" Asked Sky

"Tell someone what?" Asked Bloom

"You know what." Said Sky

"I can't." Said Bloom

"Why?" Asked Sky

"They wont treat me the same." Said Bloom

"How so you know?" Asked Sky sitting down.

"You guys are." Said Bloom

"I care and worried, but I don't know about the others." Said Sky

"I'm sacred Sky." Said Bloom crying.

"It's okay Bloom, I'm here he won't get to you." Said Sky

**With the Others**

"Is he coming?" Asked Chris

"I don't think so." Said Timmy

"I'll ask him." Said Brandon

**With Sky and Bloom**

"Who's There? Asked Sky

"It's Brandon."

"Come on in." Said Bloom

"Are you coming with us?" Asked Brandon walking in.

"No. I'm staying here." Said Sky

"But Saladin won't be happy about this." Said Brandon

"Miss Faragonda is going to talk to him." Said Sky

"Really?" Asked Bloom

"Yes." Said Sky

"Cool, We'll see you tomorrow." Said Brandon walking out the door.

"Bye bro." Said Sky

"Bye." Said Brandon

**With the Others**

"He's not coming." Said Brandon

"Ok. come one we have to go." Said Heila

"Aw do you have to?" Asked Stella

"Yes cupcake we do." Said Brandon

"Musa can I talk to you?" Asked Riven looking at her.

"Sure." Said Musa walking out of the room.

**In the Room**

"Musa?" Asked Riven

"Yeah?" Asked Musa sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Asked Riven looking at her.

"Riven, I …" Said Musa

"You what?" Asked Riven sitting down by her.

"I kind a knew." Said Musa

"Knew what?" Asked Riven confused.

"What happened to Bloom." Said Musa

"How did you know if she didn't talk?" Asked Riven confused.

"Because….. Said Musa

"Riven we have to go." Said Chris cutting Musa off.  
"I'll be there in a minute." Said Riven

"Ok." Said Chris

"What were you saying?" Asked Riven

"Nothing." Said Musa

"No you were going to say something and I want to know what it is." Said Riven

"I should go." Said Musa

"Musa I want to know what you were saying." Said Riven

"Riven, just go!" Exclaimed Musa

"Fine!" Yelled Riven walking out.

**With the Others**

"Come on let's go." Said Riven as he stormed past them.

"What's with you?" Asked Timmy sitting by Tecna

"Nothing, now let's go." Said Riven

"What's gotten in to you all of a sudden." Asked Chris

"NOTHING! NOW LET'S GO!" Yelled Riven walking out the door.

**Musa's POV**

_I all most told him then Chris came in and there that went. I can have Riven yell at them because he's angry with me. After Chris came in I couldn't do it I couldn't tell him. The girls will be in soon to see what happened between us and why Riven was so angry, but I can't tell them yet._

**Normal POV**

"Musa." Said Flora opening the doors,

"The guys gone?" Asked Musa

"Yeah, do you know what was with Riven?" Asked Layla walking in.

"No." Said Musa going to the bathroom.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Said Tecna

"Well I want to know what's up?" Said Stella

"Let's try in the morning." Said Flora

"Yeah, let's let her rest." Said Layla

"Hey Layla. Did you call that Friend?" Asked Stella

"Yeah, she'll be her in the morning." Said Layla going to her room.

"I'm going too." Said Stella going to her room.

"Night Flora." Said Musa going back in to her's and Tecna's room.

**With Sky and Bloom**

"I'm happy Miss Faragonda is going to talk to Saladin so you won't get in to any trouble." Said Bloom

"Even if she wasn't going to I'd stay anyway." Said Sky

"Why?" Asked Bloom

"Because you need me, and this is where I need to be." Said Sky

"Your right I do need you," Said Bloom falling in to his arms.

"You are worth getting in trouble for." Said Sky

"Why is it that I'm not scared of you!" Asked Bloom

"I don't know babe." Said Sky

**Meanwhile with the Boys**

"What was that back their Riven?" Asked Timmy driving his lavabike.

"Nothing." Said Riven on his lavabike.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Said Brandon riding his lavabike.

"What do you know?" Said Riven

"We I heard Musa yelling at you." Said Heila pulling up to Redfountain.

"I think we all heard Musa yell." Said Brandon

"What I heard when I come in sounded important." Said Chris stopping.

"Would you guys shut up." Said Riven getting off his lavabike.

**Riven's POV**

_What do they know? It's none of their business what's going on between Musa and me. But what did she want to tell me? And how come she changed her mind? Why was she talking like she knew what Bloom is going through?_

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe that happened to Bloom." Said Heila

"I know, I can't imagine how he must feel right now how happy that he knows what's wrong and mad at who did it, worried about her Said Chris

"Same Here." Said Brandon

"I don't know how he'll take it when he finds out who did it." Said Timmy walking inside.

**The Next Day**

"Bloom?" Wake up." Said Sky shaking her.

"Mmm.. What?" Asked Bloom opening her eyes.

"It's time to wake up." Said Sky

"Ok." Said Bloom

**With Musa**

_I have to tell Riven no matter what. Because if I don't and I just tell them he will be mad plus he should know first anyway. If Chris hadn't came in when he did. Riven would know. He had good reason to though._

**In the Other Room**

"Morning Layla." Said Stella coming out of her room.

"Morning Stella." Said Layla

"Did you call your friend?" Asked Stella

"Year she said she'd be here later this morning." Answered Layla

"Good." Said Stella

"Hey guys." Said Flora walking out of her and Blooms room.

"How was your night?" Asked Layla

"Bloom woke us up." Said Flora

"How many times?" Asked Layla

"Three." Said Flora sitting down.

"At least she's sleeping." Said Stella

"Hey guys." Said Tecna

"Hey Tec." Said Stella

"Where's Musa?" Asked Layla

"Still in there." Said Tecna pointing at the door.

**With the Guys**

"Are you guys going over there today? Asked Timmy

"Yeah." Said Heila

"Of Course, I'd go today." Said Brandon

"What about you Riven?" Asked Timmy

"I don't know." Said Riven

"How come?" Asked Chris

"Because." Said Riven walking out of the room.

"What's with him." Asked Heila

"I don't know." Said Brandon

"Do you think it's about what happened last night do you?" Asked Chris

"Maybe." Said Timmy

"Let's go the girls will be waiting for us." Said Heila

"You're right." Said Brandon

**With the Girls**

"Where's Musa?" Asked Bloom

"I don't know!" Said Stella

"Layla have you seen Musa?" Asked Bloom

"No." Said Layla

"Now that I think of it, I haven't seen Musa since I left our room." Said Tecna

"Is she in your room?" Asked Flora

"No." said Tecna

"Maybe she went for a walk." Said Sky

"Maybe." Said Bloom

**With Musa**

Sitting on a log thinking just then she heard something in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Shouted Musa looking around.

* * *

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update. i have you all like at my new story A Crazy Life. remember R&R**


	19. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	20. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
